The Effects of Deltan Pollen on Humanoids
by lahmrh
Summary: Sc/U. Scotty and Uhura are doused in aphrodisiac pollen, with predictable results.


Author's Note: Written for the "Sex Pollen" square on my trope_bingo card.

**The Effects of Deltan Pollen on Humanoids**

"Thanks, Scotty," Uhura says as she lets him in. "I tried talking to Maintenance, but you know how they are."

"Aye," Scotty agrees. He rubs his arms theatrically and adds, "I see what you mean. It's a wee bit chilly in here, isn't it?" He strides over to the panel that controls the heating to her room and begins prying it open. "Don't worry, lass," he says over his shoulder. "I'll get your heating fixed."

He gets to work and Uhura sits down at her computer, intending to do the same. But she can't seem to concentrate, her gaze constantly drawn to the other side of the room where Scotty is fiddling with wires and muttering to himself. She's always admired his dedication to the job; it's something she feels strongly about herself, and it's cost her a fair few relationships along the way. Hmm. Tilting her head, she gives him a once-over. Perhaps... But no.

He chooses that moment to look over at her, smiling, and she tears her eyes away, feeling her cheeks heat up. Right. Work. These messages aren't going to encode themselves, after all.

The two of them work in silence, but it's companiable rather than awkward. It seems like no time at all before he's closing the panel and stepping back with a nod of satisfaction. "There," he says. "That should do it."

"Thank you," Uhura says. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"T'wasn't a problem," he replies, waving a hand. "I'm happy to help." He takes a few steps forward until he's leaning against her desk. "Feel free to call me if you need anything else."

The words 'Have dinner with me' hover in the air, but she hesitates to voice them. She doesn't want to make things awkward. In the end she decides against it. "I'll do that," she says instead, and reaches out absently to stroke the lily on the corner of her desk.

Scotty's gaze follows her. "That's a pretty flower," he says. "What is it?"

Uhura stills her hand. "A Deltan lily, apparently. At least, that's what Sulu told me. I helped him translate the labels on his latest shipment of plants, and he let me keep this one as a sort of thank you."

She gives the Deltan lily's petals one more stroke, then pulls her hand away sharply as it begins to vibrate. A second later, the stamens in the centre burst open, covering them both in yellow pollen.

Uhura swears in – appropriately – Deltan and jumps up, brushing pollen off her dress. "I'm so sorry," she gasps. "I didn't know it did that."

Scotty shrugs, and Uhura winces as she realises he's even more covered in it than she is. "That's all right," he says. "I've been covered in worse things in my time." He looks down at himself and sighs. "I suppose I should go wash this off."

"I'm really sorry," Uhura repeats as he heads for the door. As soon as he's gone she sinks down into her seat and covers her face with her hands. _That could have gone better..._

x x x

A short while later, she is feeling much more positive about the situation. A quick shower and a change of clothes leaves her pollen-free, and thanks to Scotty's repair of the heating system her room is now toasty warm. She smiles to herself as she sits back down at the computer. Perhaps she will ask him out, after all. Nothing ventured, right?

Right now, though, she has work to do. Shaking her head, she puts all thoughts of romance and dating and hard-working engineers out of her mind and turns her attention to the computer screen.

But try as she might, she can't seem to concentrate. Her mind keeps wandering back to Scotty, imagining what he might look like under his uniform, or how his skilful hands might feel on her body. The heat in the room seems to increase until it is stifling her, and her clothes begin to chafe until she considers throwing them all off and going naked.

She orders the heat down twice, but it doesn't make any difference. Abandoning her work, she wanders over to the control panel and examines it. She can't see anything wrong, but there must be. She's so hot.

_Scotty can fix it_, a voice in her head whispers. _He told you to call him, didn't he?_

That is an excellent idea. She heads for the intercom, but before her fingers even reach the button she is interrupted by the door chime. "Come in," she calls.

The door slides open to reveal the one person she most wants to see, and she lets her eyes run all over him as he steps inside.

"I… I'm not really sure why I'm here," Scotty says, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I needed to see you."

"I was just about to call you," Uhura says faintly. "The heat…." She trails off, unable to remember the end of that sentence.

"Aye, the heat," Scotty agrees, his eyes not leaving hers.

She doesn't know which one of them moves first, but a second later his arms are around her and they are kissing as though they never intend to stop.

Her hands find their way under his shirt, and she moves away just enough to slip it up and off. Her dress swiftly follows.

He stares at her, an expression of awe on his face. "You're beautiful," he breathes, before striding forward and pulling her into another kiss.

His touch is like fire, and all she can think is that she wants him inside her right now. She pulls him towards the bed without breaking the kiss, one hand reaching down to unfasten his pants.

She loses count of how many times they make love, but they don't stop until they're physically exhausted. As she wraps herself in his arms to go to sleep, Uhura thinks this is the happiest she's been in a long time.

x x x

Uhura wakes up curled against a warm chest. She stretches slightly, feeling a pleasant twinge, then pulls away to look at her bed mate. "I don't know quite what happened earlier," she says. "But I'm glad it did."

"Aye, me too," Scotty says. "Would you perhaps like to join me for dinner?"

She smiles. "I'd love to."

It's at that moment that her door slides open and Sulu rushes in. "You have to get rid of the lily, right now!" he cries, before going bright red and covering his eyes.

"Guess we forgot to lock the door," Uhura murmurs, thankful that they're safely covered by the blankets. Out loud she adds, "What about the lily?"

Sulu doesn't uncover his eyes. "Well, I was _going_ to warn you that its pollen acts as an aphrodisiac, but something tells me you've already worked that part out."

Uhura glances at Scotty and has to suppress a laugh. "You could say that."

"Right," Sulu says. "So, I'll just be going." He turns, barely avoiding hitting her desk, and hurries out.

Uhura shakes her head. "Computer, lock door." Turning to Scotty, she asks, "So, dinner?"

He nods. "Just let me find my pants."

It isn't like any start to a relationship she's had before, but as she gathers up her scattered clothing, she thinks that she doesn't regret it for an instant.


End file.
